


Bubble Bath

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has made it his mission to make sure Finn gets to experience all the things he never got to as a Storm Trooper. Starting with bubble baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I just love fluff. Like, I love writing stories where Finn gets to be pampered and treated like the cinnamon prince that he is! The world needs more fluff for Finn and StormPilot!

“Come on, Finn.” Growing up in the First Order, Poe knew that Finn’s persona growth was lacking. They bred their soldiers to be lean, cruel, and emotionless soldiers who only knew of servitude. From birth to death, that was their life.

But Finn wasn’t anything like that. He was sweet, kind, and cared more for others than Poe had ever seen before. He was a good man. But the fact that his good man, had had such a cruel upbringing, was one of the biggest injustices (and biggest oxymoron) that Poe had ever encountered. And what kind of Resistance fighter would he be is he didn’t fight injustice?

“I-I don’t know,” Finn said, as clutched a towel around his waist. Finn stood within Poe’s personal bathroom. Apparently being Captain of an entire squad had its perks. The bathroom smelled of raspberry aftershave, and the blue bathroom mats felt soft and warm against Finn’s bare feet. “Is this really alright?”

“Of course it is,” Poe said. He took Finn’s hand and gently ushered the man towards the bathtub…filled with warm water. The Resistance had told him that the water supply was limited, and was only to be used in an emergency. Well, Finn, the newest hero of the Resistance, had never had a bubble bath before…if that wasn’t an emergency, Poe Dameron didn’t know what was.

And Finn was just so handsome with that towel wrapped around his waist. All those years of training had shaped his body into a fine work of art. He wasn’t overly muscular by any means, but his arms were nearly twice the size of Poe’s, and when the young man tried on Poe’s old clothes, they were tight around his chest. Finn could run fast enough to keep up with a speeder, and sometimes (when Poe wanted to boost the guy’s confidence a little) he would win.

Poe held out his hand, “Come on,” he said, “We’ll do this together.” Poe took Finn’s shaky fingers in his palm, and gently led him to the bath. It was large enough for two people (another perk General Organa had blessed him with). Its white walls reflected everything. The glow of the water, the dark recesses of Finn’s complexion, the eager smile on Poe’s face. The two men sat down, allowing the waters to rush over them, and the bubbles to tickle their chins.

And Finn leaned his head back against the tiled walls. His face melted, his teeth shined a blinding white. “T-this…is amazing.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Poe asked. “You can never go wrong with a bubble bath.”

When Poe was small, one of his greatest memories was when his mother (and sometimes his father) would sit him in the tub. It wasn’t necessarily the fact that he liked being clean, it was the feeling of absolute safety the warm waters brought. The feeling that, no matter what mistakes you made in the past, they could all be washed away.

Love and safety were always in abundance.

But Finn had never felt that way. He had never felt the grime and blood of the day’s battles fall from his skin and be purified. For years, Finn had carried all of that dirt and loneliness in his soul, without anyone carrying enough to clean it out. What kind of bastard would do that to a man so good?

Poe ran his fingers through Finn’s hair, slid his palm down Finn’s face…and just marveled. He leaned into Finn’s chest, and felt the pulse of the man’s heart. Pulsing a light that was too strong to be buried. A miracle that even the Force could not foresee.

“Baths…” Finn said, “…are amazing.”

And so was Finn.


End file.
